Objectives of this research are to study and identify social, behavioral, attitudinal, and emotional factors influencing 1) the choice of delivery or abortion of unwanted pregnancy; and, 2) perceptions of "unwanted" feelings about conception, pregnancy and the infant for an additional two year period; 3) study effects of pregnancy outcome on subjects' social and emotional adjustment and contraceptive behavior during the study period. The study will compare three groups of adolescent girls aged 14-17: 1) girls who deliver "unwanted" pregnancies, N equals 100; 2) girls who choose first trimester abortions, N equals 100; 3) a comparison group of never-pregnant sexually active girls N equals 100 enrolled in family planning for one year or more. Initial assessments in early pregnancy will be followed with evaluations at six months, one year and two years after study enrollment. Measurement instruments include a semi-structured interview and several self-assessment measures: the Hopkins Symptom Checklist (SCL-90), Semantic Differential, Family Consensus Scale, Rosenberg Self-Esteem, and Analogue and Likert-type scale on feelings and attitudes about pregnancy. A variety of univariate and multivariate, parametric and nonparametric statistical methods will be employed.